An air-conditioning apparatus conventionally known is configured to control the supply air temperature, i.e., blown-out air temperature and humidity, by cooling and dehumidifying air and supplying the air to an indoor space (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to select one from between superheat degree control and evaporating temperature control in accordance with a cooling capability.